the time has come, Luna
by Deltashadowslash
Summary: Luna has fought with Celestia again, Luna has decided to live in Ponyville, and Luna has fallen in love. Her royal status prohibits their relationship though. Can Luna overcome The law? Or will she just be another victim of Celestia's rule?
1. The fight

My first story ever! Okay, I am borrowing my friend's oc, Redstone, so everything goes to him and the plot for his charactr, except for leter relationships. Hey, I look forward to the reviews and I want the brutal, honest truth. So please enjoy the story. Also, I am sorry for any sort of boring/stupid parts, but my friends all say that I am a great writer, so I decided to give it a shot! When I get five reviews, I will make the second chapter.

/

Luna had been in Ponyville recently and her sister is happy that she has telling her beforehand. Luna had been mingling with ponies that have gotten over their fears of her.

"So, what is it like to be Celestia's sister?" A teal pony with a purple and yellow mane asked.

"You don't want to know what it is like to live with her. She seems all nice and sweet when she is in public, but when she is in her own living quarters, she is very different." Luna said and sighed.

"Hmm... Is she really that bad? I never thought of it that way. Huh." The pony shrugged.

"Yeah, it really is, but you get used to it after a thousand years. Hey, Sapphire, I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun?" Luna asked.

"Sure, I guess." Sapphire replied. She sat down as she had been walking all day. Sapphire was a somewhat shy pony who lovedthe night. She queued to have a little sister, but that story will come later.

"great, we are heading to Rainbow dash's house now." Luna told the unicorn, who grumbled something and got up, following the Goddess of the night.

A cyan Pegasus with blue eyes and a red and black mane and tail was playing her video game. She heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell is it now?!" She nearly screamed over her losing her game. Before she got up, a rainbow streak flashed to he door.

"Hel- oh! Princess Luna!" the rainbow maned cyan Pegasus bowed.

"Get up, no need to do that. I am not my sister, nor will I ever be." Luna said. Her eyes were serious. The look soon disappeared when her eyes dulled with boredom. "Okay, so We were wondering if you and Blitz would like to do something." Luna asked with a deadpaned expression.

"Wait. With you? I would love to!" Blitz had only listened to the last part of the sentence. She always wished that Luna would ask to do something with her. "Where are we going?" She asked. Blitz was a pony who loved to drink and fuck. She is Rainbow dash's sister and Twilight's wife, all the mane six except Rarity, who was away for the making of Twilight's birthday dress. Blitz doesn't even know her past, so asking her is pointless.

"don't know, that's why I was asking you." Luna sighed and shook her head. "Sapphire and I are going to hang out and well, we wanted you two to come as well. We hoped that you had something planned." she looked to Rainbow dash, who always had a plan. Rainbow dash just shrugged and looked at Blitz, who held a devious smile.

"How about we go to the bar?" Blitz asked and she looked over to see that Sapphire had used her magic to walk on clouds.

Sapphire nodded and said, "sounds good to me." She wasn't much for drinking, but if it was with Luna, she would do anything. She has always hoped to be her student one day.

/

Applejack was at her barn when a familiar pink pony came bouncing up to her. "Hey, I'm throwing a party at Sucacube corner tonight, wanna come?" She asked.

Applejack turned to face her. "Sure, after ah finish ma work here. Ah may be a little late to the party. What kinda party is it?" Applejack said.

"Let's just say that kids aren't allowed." pinkie winked.

"Awww! But ah love parties!" Apple whined.

"Sometimes, ya can't do things that others can. This party is for grown-ups only, Applebloom, sorry." Applejack said and nudged her gently. "When ah get back, ah'm gonna make ya one of ma famous apple pies, just for you!" She promised.

"Okay..." Applebloom sighed and continued to work.

"What time?" Applejack asked.

"Around nine." Pinkie said. "I hope this party is just as fun as the last one! Man, rarity knows how to party! So does Redstone! They are so cool! I wish I could party with them forever. Oooh, this reminds me of this one party that he went to, he was all like drinking some whiskey and he got really drunk, then he tried to fuck Rarity, who really thought about it, but in the end, the guards showed up and we had to stop the party. It was really fun though, the night seemed to go on forever, but I forgot about it after three days." Pinkie kept rambling on until she noticed that Applejack had stopped listening.

"Look sugarcube, ah gotta get back to work, so ah will see you there, okay?" Applejack said as she continued her work.

"Okay, then I will see ou there with Big Mac?" replied asked to make sure before she left.

"Yes, we will see ya there, now get so ah can work." Applejack said and shooed Pinkie out the door.

Redstone trotted into the bar and ordered a few hard apple ciders. He worked all day at the computer, making and upgrading apps and games. He was tired as he and needed a break. He started to magic up the bottles when he noticed that Blitz, Sapphire, rainbow dash, and a new pony walked into the bar. "Hey, guys, over here." He called over the music. Blitz heard it and rotted over.

"Hey Redstone, 'sup?" Blitz asked and she sat next to him. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you drink?" She asked.

"I thought you were dating Twilight?" Redstone nearly choked. He liked her, but he was a unicorn, and she was a Pegasus. He never thought that he would be hit on by Blitz, the mare of his dreams. Blitz was also was a bit too sexually active than what he liked, but he liked everything else. That is, if he didn't love her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that WE can't do anything." Blitz winked.

Redstone could feel himself get hot. "Umm... I uhh... We aren't... Sorry, as much as I like you and all, I just can't do that to Twilight." Redstone stammered and looked down at the cider. 'Why can't you just go for it?' He asked himself.

"We'll, are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Luna asked.

"Oh, yeah, Redstone, this is Blizzard, Blizzard, this is Redstone." Blitz said and pointed to the white mare with Blue eyes and a beautiful blue mane. Luna seemed to be stuck with her eyes on him, eying him up and down. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked

Redstone's gaze returned to Blitz. "Just got off work, I was hoping to just have a few drinks and go home." He shrugged and took another dink.

As he spoke, Blitz motion the bartender over. As he finished, she ordered some vodka for everyone. Redstone had got his vodka, but decided not to drink it. "What are you all here for?" He asked.

"Just looking to have some fun." Blizzard answered. She was still staring at Redstone. 'What's this weird feeling? Hmm...oh well, must just be boredom.' she thought.

"Ah, well have fun with that, hehe." Redstone joked and laughed slightly.

Blitz started to burst with laughter, which made her nearly choke on her vodka.

Rainbow dash scoffed. "It wasn't that funny." She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I thought it was pretty good." Blizzard and Sapphire both said at once.

"Anyway, be careful as to not do something you might regret." Redstone said and took another drink from his cider.

"I know, I won't!" Blitz said. She starts to drink her vodka and challenged them all to a drinking contest. Blitz won the contest, since she was the one who drank three bottles of vodka the fastest.

Luna could feel that she was drunk. She and Blitz went to Twilight's. They read for a bit until Blitz started to kiss Twilight, then Luna left. She couldn't remember anything past that.

/

Luna woke up and noticed that she was in her bed. "How in the hell did I get here?" She thought aloud.

"You got drunk, then you forgot to lower the moon for the sun and you passed out. It is six thirty-seven in the afternoon! Why can't you take your duties seriously?! I can't do it alone! Yes, I could for 1,000 years, but now that you are here, I can't use your powers! I had to pass this off as a Lunar holiday!" Celestia started to yell and the guard outside the door started to look around nervously.

"I didn't ask to do this! I didn't ask to be like this! Ow. I am tired of hearing this all the time! Why can't I just live my life and do it my way?!" Luna argued.

"There is no "your way" because last time there was, I had to seal you in the moon and do both of our duties! You were crazy and I had no other choice!" Celestia started to raise her voice even more

Luna winced when she mentioned the banishment to the moon. "It was the time that I had I had to wait through that drove me crazy. You are just always in control. Why not share it? Why must you hog it all?" Luna furthered her point. Her head was killing her. every excrutiaiting word seemed to drive a nail into her head.

"Because you can't handle it. Because you aren't like me. You-" Celestia was cut off.

"you are right, and I never will be like you!" She said and Dashed out onto the balcony, quickly taking off into flight.

/

Luna landed in the dark room. The floor was hard and the air was cold. "It's been a long time." She used her magic to light up the room, her old throne room. "Everfree castle... It has changed much since I have been here. Well, Celestia will expect me to be in Ponyville or here, so I will have to hide myself." she said aloud, to keep herself company. She flew to the edge of the Everfree forest and changed back into the white mare. "I guess I will have to stay with someone. Maybe Fluttershy?" She said as she saw her cottage. She saw going guards flying around town. She made her way to the cottage and knocked on the door. "Is this Fluttershy's cottage?" She asked through the door.

A movement to the side caught her attention. It was the curtains closing. "H-hello?" A very small voice came from inside the now dark house. "Who is it?"

"my name is Blizzard freeze, I don't have a house and was wondering if I could live with you for a while. I would ask Rainbow dash, but I can't walk on clouds. I am-" Luna said.

"You're friends with Rainbow dash?" The meek Pegasus asked and drew her head up a little bit as sill opened the door. "I guess... I guess you can come in, if that's what you want..." Fluttershy said and opened the door.

Fluttershy's cottage amazed Luna. "Wow, this is a lovely decoration and I love the animals." Blizzard said as they started to play around her hooves. She playfully poked one and started to play with it. "So, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while, since I just became homeless." she said and looked at Fluttershy beggingly.

"sure, I guess... But you can't be mean to any of the animals." Fluttershy seemed to be holding her breath.

"I love animals, this will be fine." Blizzard said and heard Fluttershy exhale.

"That's a relief, I thought you didn't like animals at first." Fluttershy said and went to the kitchen.

/

Okay, normally, I am a lot better than this. Well, looking forward to the reviews and all the advice and criticism.


	2. The meeting

All right, well here is chapter two, hope it is better than the first one.

/

Luna woke up in a bundle of fur. She looked around and remembered the fight from the day before. "Get off Please." She said to the animals that were huddled on her. She smelled something good. "Fluttershy, are you making Lunch?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, it's uhhh... It's some cooked hay and some lilys that I am cooking a little bit to make some toast. That's okay with you, right?" Fluttershy asked. She looked at Blizzard and she almost looked as if she was looking for approval.

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't care, as long as I can eat something. So, when will it be done?" Blizzard asked.

"In a few minutes, actually." Fluttershy responded. "why don't you come over here and get ready? Oh! I mean, if that's okay with you..." She said and flattened her ears. "yeah, sure, why not?" Blizzard asked. She moved to the chair and sat. The food was done shortly. luna ate three sandwiches and she set out into town.

"Well, I guess, since I am starting a new life, I should find a job? I think that is right... Anyway, maybe I could volunteer at the Sweet apple acres." Luna spoke to herself. She was broken from her thoughts when she crashed into somepony.

"Hey, watch where- oh, sorry ma'am" Redstone said. "I'm so busy and I have so much to do and so little time and I have all these things here that I need to get to the post-office, then get back to install the upgrade into the computers, and reset it, then I-" He was cut off by Blizzards soft voice.

"Hey, slow down a bit, there's no need to rush. You go get the post office stuff done, and I will upgrade the computrs and monitors." She magicked out some things she needed from Redstone's mass amount of stuff. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I fund the company actually. I really like the internet, computers, and games. In fact, I approve, decline, and a lot of the times, make the games. I also create the software. Anyway, see you back in the office." She said and smiled. She turned when Redstone nodded. Blizzard headed to the largest building next to the town hall. The building was made of white marble. They make a lot of money and often hold food give aways at Pinkie's parties. She entered and noticed the multitudes of stares. It was not often that someone just walks in if they don't work there. Then again, that mailmare is always just barging in, delivering the wrong mail.

"Umm, are you lost?" A stallion to the side asked.

"Nope, but thanks for asking." Blizzard responded. She came up to the boss's door and walked in, as she could see that he was not busy.

"Who the hell are you?" The big stallion asked. He nearly jumped back when Luna quickly advanced.

"Where's the main computers? I will be doing the upgrades." She said and looked him dead in the eyes. She figured she might as well subdue aggrssion with agression.

"That's Redstone's job!" The manager said as he butted heads with her. That was a bad mistake.

"Look, boy, I am doing this whether you like it or not." Luna gowled.

"And who thinks I am going to let you?" The manager asked.

"I do, because if you want to see the light of day again, I suggest that you show me where the hell the fucking main computer is, now!" As Luna spoke, her horn grew black and seemed to glow an even darker shade of black.

"Fine! It's right over there." The unicorn pointed to a dark room a little down the hall.

"Great, thanks." Blizzard said cheerfully, as if nothing had ever happened. She got into the terminal and already knew the password. She quickly went through an array of various steps, tabs, and apps before coming to the reset step. It only took her five minutes do it, as a unicorn from out there would have been ble to do it in two hours or more. 'I wonder how fast Redstone could have done that.' She thought and she hit the reset button. She went to the settings and put it for five minutes.

"Done already?" The manager asked as Luna walked out.

"Yep, way too easy". Luna smiled and turned to head out the door, leaving the boss in shock and wonder. "Also, when Redstone comes back, tell him that Blizzard freeze wants to see him at Fluttershy's cottage." She threw the last wods back, then left.

/

Redstone had made his way to the post-office and looked for the manager. Redstone is an all around nice guy with a slightly boring lifestyle compared to others. He spends alot of his time at work or at home well...working. His is an accountant and programmer for an electronics company situated in ponyville. When bored, it finished with work he is either playing video games or sleeping. But on a stressful or just because days. He heads out to the local bar and grabs a few drinks no matter what time of day. When drunk he is wild, unpredictable, and crazy. Upon exiting college, Redstone quickly set out to do what he was best at, programming. He was rewarded by creating the Blitzfire TX9000 Video Card that is used in many office systems and provides him with a nice patent income. It was named after his crush at the time. But no one really took any notice. He soon found the stallion running the post-office and asked, "Hey, umm, can I get this stuff sent out?"

"sure, that's two bits per send, and one for the stamp. So three bits per send." The manager said and waited as Redstone pulled out the money.

"This should be enough then." Redstone said and handed over the twenty one bits. It was a good thing that his boss had supplied the bits. Redstone had already packaged the seven things and handed them over.

"Should be delivered by tomorrow." The stallion said and went back to reading something. It was the newspaper. There as a headline that said "LUNA IS MISSING! GUARDS DISPATCHED!" This made Redstone worried.

"Can I see this page?" He asked.

"Sure." The stallion said and handed him the headlines.

Redstone read it as thoroughly as he could. "Luna has mysteriously disappeared and Celestia is sending guards all around Equestria to search for her. A gurd said that they got into a fight the night before. Celestia worries that her little sister might not return. Luna is still using her powers every night though. Many wonder where Luna is and even more don't care. Some even fear that she she has become Nightmare moon again. Celestia hopes that Luna is safe, despite the argument from the night before." He looked up. 'Oh, Celestia no. If Luna stops using her powers for some reason, the whole of Equestria will suffer. Ponies will start to worry if she doesn't come back, leading to immense amounts of tension, then possibly riots and there could be deaths.' He thought.

"Thanks." He said and returned the page. He started to dash off to work. He was already running a little late for reading the article.

"You're welcome!" He heard the manager call behind him.

When Redstone go to his work, he could feel something was wrong. He looked around and saw his boss sitting in his room, which was nomal. But one of the employees were there, but they didn't look too happy. They were yelling, along with the boss. The soundproof glass made it impossible to hear whaat they were saying though. As he got closer, the door swung open. He barely had enough time to jump back away from the door. The employee, or b the looks of it, ex employee, stormed by him. "Uh... hi, Sapphire..." He said and she glared at him.

"Right now is not the time to talk to me." Sapphire warned him. "The only reason that I'm not yelling at you is because you are a friend." She growled as she stormed away.

"Redstone! Come here." His boss called.

Redstone nearly jumped. He walked into the room and shut the door. "Yes, mr. Freestone?"

"Did you do what I asked?" Freestone asked him, putting his hooves together.

"Yeah, I did, is something wrong?" Redstone asked.

"Well, I would say good job, if you hadn't had someone else do it for you." Freestone growled.

"What do you mean? If you were talking about the white unicron mare, then she-" Redstone was cut off.

"She came in her, and threatened me, then did something with the main computer! I don't know what the hell she did, but you get to go and fix it!" Freestone yelled.

Redstone tilted his head. "Didn't she upgrade the computers?"

"I don't know, but you need to find out, now!" Freestone slammed his hoof onto the desk.

Redstone sighed and went to the computer. He turned it on, then typed the password. A thing popped up, saying "upgrade complete." Redstone rolled his eyes and called back, "She just upgraded the computers, nothing else." He said and walked back into the room.

"Really? I thought that something else was done with it." His voice was drained by disbelief. "Anyway, I wanted to say that with Sapphire gone, I am going to promote you to assistant manager." Freestone said.

"A-Assistant manageer? A-are you sure?" Redstone looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I don't know anyone better for the job." Feestone said.

"Well, there was that mare. She said that she funded the busines." Redstone said, still in shock of what just happened.

"Wait- She funds the business? Shit, I need to stop doing that. Anyway, she said that she wanted to see you at Fluttershy's cottage, whoever that is, and that her name was Blizzard freeze. You can go after your shift is over, assistant manager." Freestone said and he shook Redstone's hoof.

"Now get to work."

"Yes, sir" Restone said and dashd over to his workspace after leaving the office.

/

Luna had been walking around the park. "Well, today has been interesting. I have been hit on by Berry punch, not that I blame her, I have been complimented on my bright white teeth by colgate, I have had a song dedicated to me by Vinyl, and have been taught about the everfree forest by Cheerily. This town sure is weird." Luna thought aloud.

"Only if you count talking to yourself not weird." A familiar mailmare said as she landed next to her. "Sorry for crashing into you earlier like that, Those colts were very big jerks. Anyway, My name is Ditzy do, or more commonly called, Derpy hooves. Either way is fine by me." Ditzy said and she outstretched a hoof in greetings.

Luna shhok her hoof and said, "Blizzard freeze, owner of equestria computer co." Luna said half a lie. She put her hoof back and she sat on a nearby bench. "So, how long were you following me?" Luna asked.

"Just a few minutes, I swear." Ditzy said. She sat on the bench next to Luna. "So where ya going? Are you moving in? Did you already move in?" Ditzy asked. Her bombadment continued though, not giving Luna a chance to speak.

Luna eventually got the chance to cut in. "well, first, I will be moving in when I have enough money, right now, I am staying at Fluttershy's place for a little bit. I-" she was cut off and surprised by the mail are suddenly jumping up.

"Sorry, I have to go, I'm running late!" Ditzy said and flew off after saying, "catch ya later." She stool off clumsily.

"And we can add Ditzy to the list now..." Luna said as she continued her path. She ran into Blitz along the way with Twilight. "Oh, hey Blitz, what are you and AJ up to?" She asked.

"Pardon me miss, but do ah know you?" Applejack asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Blizzard Freeze, a good friend for Blitz's. Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, and her all told me a lot about you and how sweet and kind you were... Most of the time anyway." Luna said and she smiled.

"An' jus' what's that s'pposed to mean?" Applejack asked and glared at Blitz.

"It means that ya are a jerk sometimes. We all are." Blitz said bluntly. She didn't even try to hide the truth in the Filthy casket of a lie.

"Well, ah guess that is true, but you coulda been a little nicer 'bout it." Applejack said.

"what, do ya want me to lie to ya?" Blitz asked.

"No, ah wouldn't." Applejack said and looked down To see Luna's hoof. "Oh, sorry." Applejack shook her hoof.

"It's quite alright." Luna said, smiling.

"Well, anyway, we were Just heading over to sweet apple acres. I was offering my assistance today, since I have nothing better to do..." She said.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you guys needed help tomorrow, but I guess today would be okay." Luna asked and looked at Applejack.

"Uh, sure! We can always use an extra hoof at the farm." Applejack said.

"Great, let's go... well, I mean, let's continue." Luna corrected herself.

"okay." Blitz and AJ said at the same time and started to trot away.

"Hey, wait up!" Luna called and seashore over to them.

/

Fluttershy was tending to her animals and Angel bunny. She heard a knock on the door and jumped, spilling a bowl of water on Angel, who slapped her. "Now, that wasn't nice." She said and went to the door. "Who is it?" She called through the door. She pressed closer to the door to hear.

"Captain Fallen lightning of the Lunar guard. I am looking for Luna, she escaped last night. I have a warrent to search all houses in Ponyville to find her. This is a direct order from Celestia herself." Came a female voice.

Fluttershy opened her door to see who the voice belonged to. It belonged to a black pegasus mare with a silver mane and almost neon green eyes. Her cutie mark was a sword surrounded by lightning. Her dark colored armor seemed to absorb the sunlight, indicating that she was obviously one of Luna's personal guards. "O-okay... If Celestia orders it..." Fluttershy said in a low voice. She never really did like to deal with law-enforcers.

Fallen Lughting did a thorough search of the cottage to check to any sign of Luna being there. After fifteen minutes of searching, she gave up. "All right, you aren't housing her. But if you do see any signs of Luna, let us know." Fallen said in her normal authorities tone, then flew away.

Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief. She close her door and continued on her day.

/

Blitz was flying through ponyville like normal when she heard a familiar Pegasus. Sh flew down to where the black mare was explaining to a stubborn stallion who wouldn't let her search his house. "Heya Fallen, I just finished my portion of Sweet apple acres, so I was flying around the town and just happened to fly by here. What's the problem?" She asked as she landed next to her.

Fallen's mood went from bad to worse. "Good for you, this doesn't concern you, so get outta here." She growled at her enemy, whom she desired to kill next. Fallen is a serious mare who only finds joy in killing people. She almost never has fun and she hates Blitz with everything she has. Her position in Luna's command is head assassin, captain of the Lunar guard, number one Personal guard, and her adviser. She has succeeded in her army many times, but decided to be weaving her web around Luna, not her army. In her earlier years, her sister always ate her food, leaving her to starve. Her sister got fat and eventually couldn't move, then she died becaus of her obesity. Fallen hasn't told anyone this story, but because of that, she doesn't like to eat, afraid that she will share the similar fate. Her body is slim and lean, but she holds a surprising amount of power in her body still.

"It kinda does include me when you are talking to my friend like that." Blitz said as she stepped between the two. "You should have a warrant to show before you waltz into timber's house like that."

"I do have a warrant, it was given to me by Celestia, but she never have me the warrant to show. Fine, you know what, I will write Celestia." Fallen said and pulled out a quill and scroll. She wrote it, quickly went to Twilight's house, then she came back with a warrant that have her permission to use any force necessary.

"Okay, now that you have a visual warrant with you, you can search my house." Timber said and moved to the side.

"Like you could have stopped me anyway." Fallen said as she trotted past him, searching the house. She came back after about twenty minutes and looked to Blitz. "You're next."

"why would we have Luna in our house? Seriously." Blitz said.

"Doesn't matter, I was told to check all the houses of Ponyville." Fallen said quickly as she flew towards the sky house.

Blitz followed her to her own house and she stopped when she got to the door to open it for Fallen. Rainbow dash waited in the living room to meet them while playing Blitz's game.

"Hey!" Blitz exclaimed and looked at Rainbow dash with a frown. "Anyway, Fallen is searching the house to look for Luna." Blitz said and chuckled.

"Now why exactly would we have Luna in our house?" Rainbow said. She wasn't exactly friendly towards Fallen in return.

"never know, people have the strangest ideas. But this idea to search for her is not mine. This order is from Celestia herself. I have been told to search all houses with any force required." Fallen said as she started her search. It didn't take her long, only about five minutes, seeing as there is nothing but clouds. She finished her search and left without saying anything anything.

Blitz watched her go and turned to Rainbow. "Playing my game, I oughtta beat you." She joked.

"Why don't you try?" Rainbow taunted.

"it's on!" Blitz yelled and tackled Rainbow dash.

/

Luna finally finished her fourth of the farm and noticed that she was the last to be done. "Gonna have to work on that." She said and she started to walk back to Flutterhy's, only to be stopped by Applejack.

"Woah there, fergettin' somethin'?" Applejack said and she pulled a small bag out of her saddlebag. "Fer yer hard work." She handed over the bag to Luna's magic.

"Wow, I completely forgot about that, thanks." Luna said and smiled. "Same time tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yup." Applejack said in agreement.

"okay then, bye." Luna said as she left the farms and went into town. The sky had started to darken slightly, hanging on the edge of the sunset. This was bad, she'd have to transform back into her regular self to raise the moon. She had to gallop as fast as she could to make it. She made it to Fluttershy's a minute before the subset and she was severely out of breath. She quickly ran into the field after explaining to Fluttershy that she needed to be alone for a little bit. She ran out of sight of everypony possible. After she saw no buildings, she transformed into her normal self. After she watched the beautiful golden-orange sunset, she used her magic to raise the moon to it s rightful spot. She was about to change back when she heard a familiar voice call her name. It was Rdstone

"Luna? What!? You've been here the whole time? Everyp-" Rdstone was cut off.

"Ah, Redstone, so you came after all. Anyway, I can explain everything. I know what you are thinking, but I need you to cooperate. I can't go back to Canterlot." Luna pleaded. "You don't know what it's like." She finished.

"Wait, what do you mean actually came? I made plans with... Blizzard Freeze..." Redstone said slowly.

"Blizzard Freeze, funder of equestria computer co., nice to meet you." Luna said rhetorically.

"Wait, you fund the company?" Redstone said, still in shock from what was happening.

"Yes, I do." Luna said. "Now, do you want to hear my story or not?"

"I guess..." Redstone said and sat down, listening.

Luna told her story. She even included her feelings through the day before. "And that is my story of why I am here. I had to take the form of Blizzard so that I could my sister's gaze. I almost failed in keeping it that way when I came here as fast as I could. I made it through just fine though. If I go back, Celestia will lock me in my room for a long time. I cant deal with the imprisonment again. So, will you trust me?" Luna asked. "Or are you going to turn me in and sentence me to death on the inside?"

Redstone found it a lot to take in, that earlier that day, he read a paper after encountering her. Yet he found himself wanting to believe her."Y-yes, I don't know why, but I trust you and I will keep your secret." Redstone said and saw a new look in Luna's eyes.

"You know, when I first saw you at the bar, I felt something I hadn't felt for anyone else." Luna admitted.

Redstone knew where this was going. 'Uh oh, here it comes.' He thought.

"I think I like you, like more than friends. I think I have a crush on you." Luna admitted. She knew that she did, but she knew that she shouldn't be so straight-forward.

'There it is...' Redstone thought as he heard the words. "Well, as pretty as a goddess can be, I can't say if I do or don't. I ju-" he was cut off by the surprising kiss that he received from the white mare again. He found himself kiss her back. 'Do I really?' He thought as he felt his heart start to speed up.

They were kissing for a little longer than Luna had anticipated, but it was about time to end it. The cold winds of winter were getting ready to attack the village for the upcoming storm tomorrow. The Pegasi would soon be getting the clouds and winds starting tonight. Luna pulled back and she looked towards the darkening sky. She could multiplex pegasi that were too busy to notice them. "We'll, I guess you should be getting home..." She said and sighed.

"Don't worry, I just live right over there." Redstone pointed to a nearby house that was just on the totter side of the small group of trees that were placed in the field. It was fairly close to Fluttershy's cottage.

"I didn't even realize that house there. I guess I should pay more attention." Luna said and looks back at him. "Well, see you tomorrow." she said and smiled.

"yeah, tomorrow." Redstone squid and trotted back to his house.

Luna Continued to look to the skies. 'How long will this last? If it does last, then how long will he? I need to find out how to make a spell that can make a pony immortal.' Luna thought, but was very concerned that her immortality would kill yet another lovesick stallion.

/

okay, well here is the next chapter. Here is a fanfiction that you would really like if you liked this at all. A noise in the closet by Willkie, I can't remember the whole thing, but it is a really good story. All Restone based actions are thanks to Zathos. When ya get the chance, if you want, you can ask him a everything about Redstone, I am still working the kinks out of his personality.


End file.
